Emma chance
by QuillAnnie
Summary: So sorry it's my first please be nice I had an idea and thought it was good I know a lot of errors but I hope you like it please comment!
1. Chapter 1

For once in my 28 year of living can i just have one normal day but no not really beacuse im 15 years old and been living with a family whos treated me like shit and then all the sudden these so called "parents" of mine show up. what the hell took them so long ive been abused. and now i just remeber who i am from about 15 years ago its a long story. im the freaking savior bc the wardrobe only made me invisable for no one to see me untill the curse hit then some lady came in form the castle and took me in and raised untill i was five i found my grand parents grandmama ruth grandmother Eva and grandfather Leo i htought they were dead gone about 7 yrs later i was sent into the hell whole of a wrold and grew uo 15 yrs alter now found my parents prince charming and snow white bc i kissed my freaking true love baliey to awke him from his coma after my parents took my away from txas we went to home storybrook maine when we crossed the border i remenber i fet bad bc i did want my parents and i loved them i fianlly relixed they did to save or i wouldve been dead after i returned thing only got worse me and my mother got sucked up into her land and i almost got myheart ripped out after that we got home finally after 2weeks ! we all sat at grannys diner i never seen them this happy untill i walked up to them and i said "Mom, Dad im so sorry i love you and missed you guys so much! i felt them hugging me and crying !"oh sweetheart we love you to tahnk you so much!" mom said "oh my lil princess ive misssed you and your mother do much thank you baby girl."daddy im not a baby im 15 years old" i started to laugh and they joined my daad "you always be my baby girl!" after that he pulled me up on his lap only then i hid my red face in his shirt my parents said in unision "aww" "ugh okay im done please dont do it inpublic again unless you want to kill me first" they all started laughing "sorry princess but since your to old for your old man you me a dance" and then he kissed me on the cheek. "dad okay okay enough ewww" my mom"oh emma stop being over dramatic youll alwyas be our baby and we will always embarssed you" "mom really not you to" then the bells on the door came ringing i saw allie one my best friends from the etf i ran over to but my dad caught my arm before iwas fully over there. "DAD LET GO OF ME I HAVE TO SEE HER" after that i jerked my arm away from his grip to pull allie in s hug and my mom and dad wernt to far behind me "Allie omg ive missed yoou so much how have youv been" "emma omg i cant belive it its really you ive missed ypou too" Emma care to introduce us" my mom ask i gave her a look and she said gave me one saying "or we could go home right now and you could be grounded" "fine this is allie king thomas and queen ella daughter allie this is snow white my of my of...mom and this is david my umm...da...dad!" i finally spit the words out of my mouth. after 2 hour of talking me and allies song came on the one we used to dance in the forsest all the time want you back and gergia peaches our parents were pissed at us because we were dancing sexy and then we didnt care we were having fun!

after our dance moves were over i felt 2 strongs arms pick me up" what the hell are you doing put me down are you insane""excuss me young lady those are not innapropiate so we are going home you can talk to allie tomrrow maybe if your not grounded and we know your tired . No daughter of mine will dance like that! ever even its for fun what do you thik snow" "i agree with your father and you are gorunded for 2 weeks no phone laptop or music young lady do i make myslef clear" "2 weeks come on mom dont you think...um nevermind yes mam" i saw her face it was "oh no missy none of that" we got in the truck it was slient i was on the out side and i think i fell alseep going back to mm apartment but then woke uo when someone was trying to pick me up.

"WOOO i can walk thank you thiuh" he put me down and look disappointment but then i saw baliey from the ETF "baliey i screamed his name and ran uo to him and gave him a passioniet kiss oh man i was in for it my parents faces were fumed with anger i whiperd in his ear "ill see you later i love you" i tried to run up to the appt as fast so i can avoid conatct with hem but nope before i knew i was being dragged to the cough "what im tired and going to bed goodnight" i said and try to get upu but i was pulled back down to the couch so fast

"emma ruth no way in hell your going to bed ewhat the hell was taht who was that you cant be going up kissing boys not as long as im alive" "yes as your father says no way in hell are you allowed to see im and when you leave this apt you can only leave etheir with me or your father" MOM DAD thjats not fiar i hate you and wished regina would have gotten to me first maye then iwould have some more freedom" i ran up to mu room and slamed the door!

**sorry its short its my first i know it as a lot of errors please read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait and how the first chapter was I appreciate your reviews !**

* * *

Chapter 2

The very next morning Emma felt terrible. She was so afraid of what pain and hurt she has caused her parents, she didn't get any sleep last night she was so worried. But now at 7:45 this morning she knew she had to start getting ready for school.

**Emma's POV**

"ugh it's already morning I hate my life! Ughhhh why am I so dam stubborn must be a family trait" I started to walk down the stairs and saw my mom and dad cooking breakfast and looking happy. Hopefully they forgot what I said last night I hope.

**Snow's POV**

I heard emma comming down the stairs I only hope she's not like she was last night. " good morning sleepy head".

"morning mom and dad I umm.. I'm sorry for last night I didn't mean anything I said and feel really bad and I know I still have my punishment but could you forgive me I'm very sorry". Emma is actually tearing up she must actually want to give us a chance at that I smile.

"of course sweety we forgive you but promise me you will actually try with us here and not push us away" I say hoping she will agree I see that charming is about to say something but is interrupted by emma tackling him in the biggest hug ever.

"yes mom I will try and I won't push you away I love you both so much. Sorry for crying, I'm just trying to get used to things here it's different I'm not used to someone caring about me so much"

"Well get used to it" finally we will get a seconds chance. I look at the time I need to be at work already I'm running late. I kiss my husband and ignore the noise my daughter makes. "I'm running late can you take emma to school?"

**Charming's POV**

**" **Yes I can I would love to!" I say kissing my wife back. " what do you think emma the cruiser or the truck ?" I ask wanting to try a little bit harder with her.

" defiantly the truck I don't need anyone to think I'm going to jail" i start to laugh. " dad thanks for Breakfast I love you ill be down in a few" she gives me a hug. I think here's my second chance for emma.

* * *

i go upstairs to change and I feel so much better about everything I think hey I can have my seconds chance with them and I won't c's crew this one up this time lol I can do this they love and want me and I love and want them too. Im ready in 15 minutes and I go s downstairs and see my dad with the biggest smile on his face like "oh yeah she's a daddy's girl "but I'm both and I love it! " I'm ready to go dad"

* * *

They leave and David drops emma off at her highschool and goes to work.

* * *

**Sorry this was so short but I hope it was better than the fist chapter lol I really appreciate reviews !**


End file.
